borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Claptrap Rescue missions
what is the level 2 thing about and why did you put no reward you get the 3 extra inventory slots Because I was in the middle of creating the content. Table is now complete. We should add that during the second playthrough the rewards are bad gernades, and not nventory slots. Even if you missed that quest during playthrough 1.I heal if you shut it 06:56, November 8, 2009 (UTC) This all true, but on one of the rescue missions on the 2nd playthrough I got a new Backpack SDU, and I had already gotten them all the first time, so I now have 45 slots. Please see the talk page on the Storage Deck Upgrade page. This has already been discussed and tested; Playthrough 2 Claptrap rescues 1-5 have a chance to reward an additional Backpack SDU. The Claptrap from the Dr. Ned DLC seems to give one 100% (still pending confirmation). This makes the potential total for maximum inventory slots currently 63. --Gbdeleon 20:37, December 1, 2009 (UTC) Perhaps it should be noted which claptraps reveal a chest once repaired? -Smothermunch 12:35, December 8, 2009 (UTC) Can someone confirm this: you can get 30 + 30 + 12 space by NOT doing any claptrap rescue in playthrough 1. Then in playthrough 2, you do all the rescue. By then you will get 30 + 12 space. Go back to playthrough 1 and do the claptrap rescue, every one of them will give you SDU again. So 30 + 30 + 12. IS THIS TRUE? I thought of this because when I'm playing DLC1, I rescued the claptrap in Lumber Yard in playthrough 2. I then go back to playthrough 1 and do the rescue again, and magically I got SDU again. I got SDU for two of my characters like this, so I'm thinking it isn't a fluke. Maybe it works for DLC claptrap only, or MAYBE if you rescue claptrap in playthrough 2, the game, in playthrough 1, won't check whether you got the SDU in playthrough 2, and so assumed that you didn't get any SDU at all, so it gives the upgrade like nothing happened. Soma4themass 11:01, December 23, 2009 (UTC) Consider that the sawmill is DLC, which means it probably guarantees those SDU's no matter what. You need to test your hypothesis on non-DLC Claptraps. Tea ache sea 19:00, March 7, 2010 (UTC) UPDATE: Soma, your theory interested me because I had completed the Lost Cave rescue mission and gotten an SDU on my very first try in playthrough 2. I just shrugged it off as lucky until I read your post. I checked my playthrough 1 completed missions, and found that, in fact, I had completed the Lost Cave mission in that playthrough also. So it turns out that I did get very lucky to get that SDU so easily. However, I had not completed the Scrapyard rescue mission in playthrough 1 or 2, so I decided to go ahead with it in play 2 to test your hypothesis. When I completed the mission, I was awarded a grenade mod; I got the SDU on my second try. So it seems that indeed, you only got the SDU because it is guaranteed in the DLC. =( However, I wouldn't rule out that perhaps not completing the mission the first time makes it easier the second. Remember, I got my SDU on the second try, which is very fast, considering I had to reload like 10 times to get it in New Haven. If anyone else has uncompleted Claptrap Rescue missions, I urge you to do the same tests I did and see how quickly you obtain an SDU in playthrough 2. 21:57, March 7, 2010 (UTC)]] : I'm way behind on getting this awesome game, but 2 years after your comment, Tea, here are my numbers. I got all the SDUs the first playthrough. And in each of the cases below, I had a full backpack when I completed the Claptrap Rescue on PT2. They're listed in the order I did the missions. Sledge's Safehouse: 12 tries before I got an SDU instead of a grenade mod. New Haven: 3 tries. Tetanus Warren: 3 tries. Crazy Earl's Scrapyard: 2 tries. Lost Cave: 3 tries. Goken222 (talk) 19:09, September 14, 2012 (UTC) Rescue missions All right, the article says it's the first five missions themselves, but I honestly think it's not the case. I think it's the first five you do, because I missed two in my second playthrough and as a consequence #6 and #7 gave me nade mods. And one more thing, I spent a good two hours getting the final claptrap. I honestly believe they have a maximum of 57 total slots in the non-DLC game. If someone could confirm this for me, I'd appreciate it. :The Genade Mods for 6 and 7 are right and have nothing to do with the SDUs that have been dropping in the first five missions. People are in general agreement that no SDUs have been acquired from missions 6 to 10, but all of the Playthrough 2 Claptrap rescues yield a Grenade mod if no SDU appears. -- WarBlade 01:55, February 1, 2010 (UTC) dropping/duping backpack SDUs just wondering if anyone has thought to try this out to gain more storage space. either moving backpack SDUs from disposable characters or duping them from a willing helper. 16:14, October 15, 2010 (UTC) : Except for the fact that it's not possible to drop backpack SDUs. 16:17, October 15, 2010 (UTC) : : didnt realize that, havent tried it yet... thought it was worth asking though. thanks ;) MathiasSlim 11:18, October 17, 2010 (UTC) Where are the pictures? Many of the articles for each rescue mission have in it's walkthrough a reference to a image on the page showing the location of the claptrap. Many of these images are not there even though they are referenced as to being there. 03:27, January 8, 2011 (UTC) :was the above issue addressed? 22:54, March 6, 2012 (UTC) I was wondering that claptraps 6-10 on PT2 are considered useless for what reason? Is it some how confirmed information or it's just because noone got SDUs from them?RB26D3TT 07:30, March 6, 2012 (UTC)RB26DETT :im unable to find the section of the page to which you are referring, could you be more specific? sure its irritating to get a grenade mod instead of a bpsdu. i was glad to get CNRR just to have someone to vent on. 22:54, March 6, 2012 (UTC)